Present cordless telephone systems operate with private base stations at user's homes, offices or other locations which are connected to a public telephone system. Each base station is typically meant to be used by one subscriber. In the next generation of cordless telephones (called CT-2, for cordless telephone-2) there will be a plurality of public base stations (also called telepoints) that may be used by any subscribers within range. In the future such public base stations may become as common as public telephones are today. When in range, a subscriber will be able to access the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and place a call.